


三号风球

by Milkyway42



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyway42/pseuds/Milkyway42
Summary: Alpha！泉×Omega！leo时间点大概在星曜前私设：Alpha和Omega一样，在后颈上都有腺体，易感期或发情期时都可以通过啃腺体实现临时标记，也就是Omega也可以同样地标记Alpha。三号风球：即威力和破坏力都不是非常大的强风





	三号风球

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha！泉×Omega！leo  
> 时间点大概在星曜前  
> 私设：Alpha和Omega一样，在后颈上都有腺体，易感期或发情期时都可以通过啃腺体实现临时标记，也就是Omega也可以同样地标记Alpha。  
> 三号风球：即威力和破坏力都不是非常大的强风

“好了，那就先这样吧。让他多待一会，观察一下后续，你能把握好的吧？”  
等到佐贺美阵转身出去，他马上关上了医疗室的门，攥着刚刚被递过来的病历本走到内室。Leo歪歪斜斜地侧躺在床上，身子蜷起来，像一只瘦小的、通红的虾仁。被子被胡乱卷成一团丢在旁边。泉的脚步很轻，但Leo仍在他踏入室内的第一秒抬起头，他的身体突然松弛下来，紧绷的怀抱打开，在床上摊平成一个凌乱的人形。  
鲜绿色的眼眸注视着他，视线像正被放在火上炙烤一般滚烫，颤抖，时刻在他身上和墙壁之间跳跃着，仿佛濑名泉是某种他无法离开的火种，但多看一秒都会令他无法忍受。泉于是在三步之遥停下了脚步：“佐贺美老师也没什么好办法，只能让你在这里多待一会。药都放在床头了。”  
他用眼神触碰他汗津津的额头和杂乱的发梢，心里轻轻叹息，语气也不由自主地放得轻柔了一些：“怎么了？抑制剂还没起效吗？”  
“嗯嗯，现在还是很难受……”Leo有点困扰似的笑着，“但是应该过一会儿就好了！没有关系的，濑名！”  
“别说傻话了，你忍得很难受吧？活该你之前不好好按照周期来吃抑制剂，以后倒是给我好好记住啊？”泉忍了又忍，最后还是叹了口气，走到床边去，给他接了杯温水，和剥好的药片一起放在床头，“但是老师说这种抑制剂也不能吃太多，可能会对神经系统有副作用，你……”  
他咽下去了接下来的话。他能说什么呢，你多忍一忍，你等着我去给你买药，或是你有没有兴趣尝试其他解决办法？无论哪种，在当前的情况下都显得十分不合时宜，在仿佛一切都被童话般的雾气笼罩的曾经，他可以莽撞地说出任何一句；然而当所有万花筒的玻璃都被打碎后，站在这明晰的现实里，他竟一句话也说不出来了。  
然而Leo对此毫无知觉一般，仰起头，对他露出了一个尽了力但还是有些扭曲的微笑：“濑名知道的好多啊，就好像濑名才是Omega一样！说起来以濑名的美貌，居然不是Omega才是暴殄天物吧，真是太令人遗憾了！”  
泉狠狠敲了敲他的头，在Leo的悲鸣中教训道：“混蛋国王——你刚刚那是性别歧视了吧？”

梦之咲学院对三种性别都敞开大门，而Omega与Alpha因为其自身的特殊而出挑的生理条件，比大部分Beta都更适宜偶像这种在人前发光发亮的行业。因此，学院里的Omega与Alpha比例远比社会上高。人气组合Knights的门面之一濑名泉是一位Alpha，这虽然与他精致的面容不太相称，但却被知名不具者评论“训人时的气势倒是很符合”。比较令人惊讶的是Knights的首领，带领骑士们四处征战的“国王陛下”却是一位Omega——只可惜本人毫无自觉就是了。  
泉看着Leo装模作样惨叫着，又倒回枕头上，声音渐渐小了下去，重新将自己缩成一团。月永Leo并非对生理常识一无所知，但他显然是不会将自己的生理状况放在心上的类型，这次例行训练前的突发意外，也正是因为他完全忘记了自己身为Omega，应该好好注意身体状况，监控生理周期，在发情期到来时定时吃抑制剂，而不是想起来了就吃几片，把周期弄得乱七八糟，最后在意外时刻全部猛地爆发出来——所以说这完全是他本人的错，为什么一定要连累他濑名泉？泉一一回复信息，打发掉鸣上、朱樱和刚刚帮了他一把的青叶，将终于清静了的手机塞回书包里，伸手去打算将那家伙的脑袋揪出来，免得他在情欲平复前就将自己闷死在枕头里。  
“啪”，他的手腕被抓住了。  
很热，很烫，圈住他手腕的手掌潮湿而灼热，像一只兽叼住他的骨头。泉一个踉跄，另一只手堪堪撑在床边，而Leo力道不重，却抓得格外牢固，令他甚至有些难以挣开。此时他闭着眼睛，将泉的手拉近自己，如同遵循着某种动物本能一般，用滚烫而柔软的脸颊去摩挲他的掌心，鼻尖蹭着他的指尖。湿润的吐息拂在他手心上。  
泉盯着他，因为某种惊骇或畏惧或渴求而无法而不想挣脱，他忍耐许久的汹涌情欲在Leo的嘴唇碰到肌肤的一刻疯狂燃烧，令他的呼吸也急促起来，面颊发红，忍不住下意识地弯曲指尖，无法自控地去抚摸一个发情的Omega——一个柔软的月永Leo的脸庞。他明白床上的人不是一个柔弱的Omega，或是一只缠人的猫，相反，月永Leo哪怕在最难堪最情动的时候也是一头狮子，充满了肉食动物的暴戾。此刻他紧握着他的手腕，像猎豹咬着自己的猎物，熟悉的不安定感又一次席卷了泉，但是却让他不可避免地变得更兴奋了。  
Alpha的信息素倾泻而出，瞬间与它熟悉的Omega信息素交缠在一起，使得空气中都充满了香甜的气息。然而正在这一刻，Leo睁开了眼睛。醺醺然的绿宝石望着他，循着气味而上，然后突然间，那一片迷雾退去，情欲尚在，而猎豹松开了爪牙。  
“对不起啊，濑名！”他双手抱紧了被子，缩到床的里侧，对他抱歉地笑，“我刚刚，嗯……还是挺难受的，真的不能再吃一片抑制剂吗？”  
泉直起身来，却把自己的外套也脱掉了，随后唰地拉上了四周的床帘。  
“你在躲什么，国王大人？其实你也知道有比抑制剂更好更快的解决办法吧？”  
他冷淡地说，揪着床单的指关节却用力到发红。在他放弃压制后，Alpha的信息素便在狭小空间里横冲直撞，向那个它唯一碰触过的Omega兜头扑下。当然有更好的方法，只需要一个Alpha咬一口他的后颈，做个临时标记，一切都会马上平复，他们甚至可以在换了衣服后赶上今天的排练。  
在那朦胧的过去里，他们不止一次使用过这种方法。  
“我知道啊。”Leo说，温柔，平静又无辜，“我只是……我不想要你那么做，濑名。你不用为了我那么做。”  
泉右膝压上病床，揪着领子将他拖到面前。Leo没有反抗，双手温顺地垂在身侧，泉可以从他的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。  
“如果为了尽快解决这次的麻烦，我打算临时标记你，”他想说“你不能再多吃药了”，“我希望你不这么难受”，“我想帮你”，他想说“我很抱歉”。但他最后只能这样说，“你愿意吗，国王大人？”  
“我从来没有不愿意过，我喜欢濑名的一切！”Leo有些急切地说，“是你自己，濑名——”  
泉没有听完他的话。他将leo摁在怀里，侧头咬住了他的后颈。

在当真肌肤相触的一刹那，一切感觉都远离了。信息素的清甜弥漫在他的舌尖，填满了他的全身，那是月永Leo的味道，闻起来像未熟透的柑橘，甜美而清苦，其深处还隐藏着火焰的辛辣。他以前的味道并非如此，以前的月永Leo像所有饱熟的水果，像一整个热气腾腾的夏天，浓郁的甜芳甚至能完全盖住泉身上雪松的气息。泉埋得更深一点，在这样的味道的冲击下他仍能分辨出Leo自身的气息，他用的洗发水，他皮肤上的暖意，还有领口的柔顺剂香气。  
太奇怪了，这些气味在他舌尖全都界限分明，甚至他头脑中的某个区域仍能冷静分辨，但当它们综合在一起，就像手榴弹和枪炮一样把他的理智炸得七零八落。泉忍不住松开力道，轻轻地用舌尖舔了舔那块肌肤，舔过自己留下的红痕，然后又叼住它变着角度啮咬和轻舔。Leo在他怀里颤抖，随着他的舔舐而抽气，伸出手来抱紧了他，突然用力将泉拉倒在床上，双腿随之凭着本能缠上了他的腰。  
他们几乎在床上扭打起来，疯狂地追逐着对方的气味、腺体、脸颊和嘴唇。生理的欲望彻底征服了他们，令他们都迷失在诱人发狂的情欲里，甚至一时间遗忘了所有悬而未决的过去，只顾着尽力去将对方压在身下，索取自己想要的一切。泉将Leo紧紧箍在怀里，贪婪地亲吻他的耳廓和后颈，然而Leo猛地一发力，将他俩翻了个个儿，天旋地转，泉的手腕被他摁在床头，而他坐在他身上，喘息着低头看着他，然后莽撞地扑上来亲吻他的嘴唇。  
这个亲吻持续了很久，就像以前的月永Leo本人的信息素一样甜美到腻人的地步。分开时，他们俩人都气喘吁吁，Leo凑上来，舔掉了泉嘴角的液体。他的姿态太过自然，泉震惊地看着他，总算从迷醉的疯狂里找回了一点神智。然而此刻的情势实在太不妙了：Leo的病号服松松垮垮地垂下来，露出胸前一大片苍白的肌肤，他或有心或无意地坐在了泉的胯上，因为未纾解的情欲而小幅度磨蹭着，但是本人没有丝毫自觉似的，明亮又狂妄地笑着看着他，眼神里是毫不掩饰的渴望。  
没有一个Alpha可以在这种刺激下保持无动于衷。虽然泉很清楚，只要面对着这样的Leo——这样彷如昨日重现般的Leo——他就永远会感到这种熟悉的、比生理欲望更深更深处的悸动。  
“怎么办呢，濑名，临时标记好像没什么用。”Leo盯着他说，舔了舔嘴唇，“我感觉好渴。而且好饿。”  
泉动了动嘴唇，但没能发出声音。Leo俯下身来，模仿着他刚刚的动作，用力舔了一口他的侧颈。他弄出来的水声十分煽情，那个地方已经很接近泉的腺体，他惊叫了一声，没想到这个动作带来的刺激竟然如此强烈，几乎令他差点射出来。Leo用尖牙吮磨着那一块，发梢扫在他胸膛上，随着泉的呻吟而起伏；然后他抬起头来，自下而上直直地盯着他，说：“濑名……”  
尾音变弱，他仅仅是叫了一声泉的名字，伏在他颈边，像动物一般来回磨蹭着。泉还被他抓着手腕摁在床上，他又急又气，本能地顶了一下胯，换来Leo咬了一口脖子。这报复甜蜜得像是某种诱惑了，泉忍耐了一下，动了动，令Leo抬起头来看他。  
蓝眼睛盯着绿眼睛，然后Leo短促地笑了一下。“濑名，”他说，“我也想标记你。”  
“把动词说全，啊……”泉喘息道， 又被Leo置若罔闻地打断了，“虽然我不介意，但如果只有濑名标记我的话，感觉还是很不甘心！而且濑名自己也很难受吧？刚刚那一点对你来说基本毫无用处，这样出去也会吓到凛月他们吧！”  
泉伸出手抓住他的头发，将那颗橘色脑袋从自己颈边拎起来，与他对视。他看到里面显而易见的渴望和野性，看到里面的贪婪和迟疑，也看到更深处的踌躇不前，站在未上锁的门边，却连敲一敲门都要再三犹豫。从前他不是这样，从前的月永leo只会直接扑上来，但现在他是一片海了，被涂抹上了许多层波涛。  
但是，泉看着这双眼睛想，原来在渴望、在迟疑、在恐惧的人不止他一个。  
“那要问你了，国王大人。”他哑着嗓子说，“你做好做到最后一步的准备了吗？”  
Leo笑起来，尖锐，自信，像一只猎豹，然后他低下头，咬住了泉的后颈。  
Leo的标记也带有强烈的个人风格，他好像就是没法在一个地方安定下来，而是充满探索欲地用舌头和牙齿触碰泉的后颈，同时大大方方地在他身上摸来摸去。这种甜蜜又焦灼的折磨令泉很不耐烦，他用一只手摁住不安分的家伙，另一只手去扯那宽松的长裤。灼热的吐息交织在一起，当他把leo剥干净的时候，他身上的衬衫扣子只被对方解开了一半。  
“什么啊，濑名穿的真是太多了！”Leo盯着那件衬衫，好像在盘算着直接把它撕开，说实在的泉现在已经不在意这种事了，他甚至想亲自动手把上衣扯开，然后将眼前的Omega拆分入腹。但是Leo“啧”了一声，扯下他的内裤，握住了那根弹出来的东西。  
“虽然很可惜，但我已经不想忍了！濑名也是一样的吧！”他说，从根部抚到顶端，指腹蹭过小口时的刺激感令泉叹息般呻吟出声。Leo露出得意的笑容，以任何方式让泉自动服软都是令他很有成就感的事，他撸了几下，随后便急不可耐地宣布道：“就让我来教给濑名快乐吧！”  
搞什么啊，这家伙，到底谁才是Omega，谁才是Alpha？泉被激起了奇怪的求胜欲，但是在那之前——他瞅了一眼Leo湿透的下半身，入口处泛着一点隐秘的水光，看起来淫糜又诱人。但是，  
他握住那瘦弱的腰，将比他矮半个头的国王大人压在了身下。

Leo方才还在为他久违地成功挑动了泉而沾沾自喜，但下一秒他就笑不出来了。泉直接探入湿润的后穴，他正处于猛烈的发情中，身体早已为这个Alpha做好了准备，一直处于渴求状态却无法被填满，这突然的侵入太过刺激，几乎令他从内而外地颤抖起来。  
然而还不够，在强烈的快感之后袭来的是更大的空虚，他本能地收缩后壁，想要挽留体内的东西，想要更多、更猛烈的刺激，想被填满，想……  
泉此刻却有条不紊起来，慢慢加入又一根手指，然后是第三根。手指在他体内进出，翻搅出色情的水声，然而它们到不了最深处，也没法填满他，反而只让他在波涛般的快感中同时感到迫切的不满足。“濑名，濑名……”Leo胡乱地说，甚至不知道自己在恳求些什么，“我想要你，濑名，我不想要这个……”  
“哪怕在发情期，扩张也、是很重要的啊？”泉也喘着气说。那种事情怎样都好，杂乱无章的念头从他脑海里纷纷攘攘地跑过去，哪怕是会受伤，又有什么关系呢？哪怕会疼痛，会流血，会为了痛楚而不单是快乐哭出来，那又有什么关系呢？而且凭什么只有他一个人为了欲望丢盔卸甲，如此狼狈，明明濑名也被他标记了……  
他们离得很近，那双蓝色眼睛一瞬不眨地望着他。一滴汗水从银色鬓发边滑过，落在他脸上。Leo本能地伸出舌头，像舔掉一滴泪般将它舔去。过了一会儿他才意识到，海水之下的火焰不是他的倒影，而是对方自身欲望的投射。  
他想要刺激，想要被填满，想要……  
他想要濑名。而濑名也想要他。  
“我想要你，濑名。濑名。”他抱住泉的腰，手指来回蹭着他的脖颈和脊背，说，“我想要你的一切，只要是你，什么都可以。”  
泉从喉咙深处压抑着喊了一声。他抽出手指，伸长了手臂拉开床头的抽屉，水杯被他碰倒了，打湿了他的手臂。Leo骤然从云端跌落，发狠劲揽住了他的腰，嚷道：“濑名——别管避孕套的事情了！”  
“不行。”泉说，在抽屉里翻腾，佐贺美居然还真在这里准备了不同尺寸的套装，他挑出一个，将润滑剂扔到地上，“你至少也为未来考虑一下啊？！”  
“我不是说了吗，只要是濑名，什么都好，什么都可以！”Leo说，抓着他的肩膀，将他拖到自己面前，“这是你的国王大人下的令，你不是都这么叫我吗？那我命令你，用你自己喜欢的方式标记我吧。”

你全然接受，可是我在意。泉把这句话用舌尖推进Leo的嘴唇里。他们亲吻彼此，泉再次用手指进行扩张，然后将自己慢慢地挤进去。本来那里已经很湿润了，经过折腾的前戏后，他很轻易地进去了一半。进入一瞬间的紧致和湿热就几乎令他无法自控，比起生理上的刺激，这更加接近一种心理上的极大满足，光是那个来去如风、捉摸不定的月永Leo此刻正躺在他的身下，承受着他的进入，这件事就足以让他硬到发痛。一种奇妙的占有欲和控制欲在心里疯狂生发，他一边亲吻Leo，一边将他的双腿掰开得更大些，慢慢地在他体内研磨，将自己一寸寸推进去。  
进到最深处时他停下了，然后安抚性地亲亲他的眼角，同时在他体内动起来。Leo的呻吟逐渐从不适转为甜腻，然后突然转为一声变了调的惊叫，泉马上停了下来，拂开他汗津津的额发，然而Leo看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，露出一个惊喜的笑容。  
“好神奇啊，濑名！原来是这种感觉！”他凑上来吻他，笑嘻嘻地说，“太奇妙了！啊，我感觉……”  
在他说出什么煞风景的话前，泉抓住他的腰拖向自己，再次撞击在那一点上。Leo的话语再次转变为惊叫，但听起来却是放松而快乐的，泉只能通过亲吻来让他小声点，他们的唇舌交织在一起，和着撞击的声响搅出水声。Omega将他夹得越发紧，他也进得更加深入，直到将最深处打开一个裂口，每当他的前端顶到那道口子，Leo都会格外用力地抱紧他，就像在狂风巨浪中抱紧一根浮木，痉挛的内壁令他险些射出来。  
当泉真的进入到生殖腔里时，那感觉爽到令他头皮发麻，过了一会儿才意识到自己已经高潮了。这是他从未体验过的感觉，他一时感到恍惚，甚至有些疲惫，留在温暖紧致的体内不愿离开。Leo眼神涣散，但很快又抬起手来抱紧了身上的人，勉力睁开眼睛，很舍不得似的专注地看着他。  
泉放任自己揽着他的腰，将头埋在Leo肩颈之间，呼吸着他身上信息素交织的气息。  
“王，你真是……”  
“怎么样？”Leo梳理着他的卷毛，嘴唇贴着他头发，声音已经喊哑了，但还带着笑，“我觉得很开心哦，濑名。”  
泉重重吐出一口气。“你太甜了。”  
“诶，是这样吗？！但是我还是觉得有点不够，明明濑名直接进来就可以了，为什么一定要带套啊！”  
“你真的是Omega吗……”泉的声音渐渐弱了，他微微侧过头，闭上眼睛。Leo的信息素还十分明显，里面隐约的辛辣和他自己的雪松气息混合在一起，闻起来就像燃烧过的灰烬。他一直拒绝这种气味，拒绝让它做火星再次点燃曾经的苦涩回忆，它仿佛一个对他们二人的比喻，仿佛命定般的彼此依存又彼此拒绝。但是活泼的甜香和淡淡的清苦将那灰烬完全包裹起来，在一片狼藉中仍有无限的生命力。就像他们现在，亲密无间地拥抱在一起，躺在狭小的病床上，好像躺在诡谲而艰苦的漫长旅程中，一艘安全的小船上。  
接下来他们在附带的小卫生间里洗澡时又做了一次，泉拒绝不带套，作为报复Leo夹得格外紧。他将少年压在布满水珠的墙上，一遍又一遍地占有他，连续不断的水流从他们头顶上浇下来，流过赤裸的身体。佐贺美这里的准备太过齐全，令他怀疑连他的事假也是一种借口。但是无论如何，他们正好撞上这一个恰当的空隙，就像两个人一起躲进台风眼，尽管远不是合适时机，但仍让他为了这一刻意外的欢愉而难得心怀感谢。  
最后，他们终于一起在床上躺下来。衣服和床单都被泉打包扔在地板上，两个人都穿着病号服，躺在另一张狭小的病床上。待会他还要想办法把这一大包皱巴巴湿哒哒的衣物拿出去处理，待会佐贺美可能就会回来，明天还得补上今天的练习（拉上Leo），而这个以临时标记开头的发情期很可能会变得混乱而漫长。但现在，他只想闭上眼睛，在这个气味里休息一会儿。  
“你要是再跑掉的话，我也会很难办的啊？”他假装凶巴巴地说，语气却混沌而柔软，“……什么啊，不要露出这种表情，这下整个发情期你都不能逃走，现在才后悔了吗？”  
Leo又笑了，橙色的发梢扫在他锁骨上：“我好爱你啊，濑名。”  
月永Leo有一千零一个客观又清白的理由说出这句话，况且他们俩刚刚做过那么亲密的事，现在才来脸红不仅太迟，而且很傻，实在是非常不应该。一个久违了的称呼悬在他舌尖上。泉看着他，最终抚摸了一下他的头发，忍不住笑了一下，用手掌遮住了那双眼睛：  
“睡吧。”

End


End file.
